New and Old
by Nagrom13
Summary: It was all up to one single choice a childhood friend or a distant could have been. This decision could change the potential future of Bella Swan.
1. Chapter 1

**Hope you like it! **

"You have to choose Bella, it's me or him." I could tell by Edward's tone that he wasn't going to take another 'I love the both of you so I can't choose' for an answer.  
>" The truth is. I love _..."<br>-4 months earlier-  
>I had just moved back to my hometown, a little city by the name of Forks. I was both excited to see my old friends after all the years and terrified to start high school in the middle of the year at an advanced level.<br>"Bells, you have nothing to worry about. Just be yourself," my father Charles encouraged me. I knew he was lying. Ever since the remarry, to that horrid rich witch, my father hasn't been the same. It was as if all of his worries went away and landed onto me.  
>I pushed that thought to the back of my mind and walked to my new car that well guess who bought me. I hope she knows that she can't buy my happiness. I had to decide on whom to see first... Jake or Alice? Hmm. I have to see Jake or he will throw a fit but Alice might kill me too. Jake it is.<br>As I pulled into the Black's driveway I started to laugh at the sight of Jake being run over by his father in his wheelchair.  
>"Bella? Is, is that you? Bella I can't believe your back!" Jake ran at me and nearly tackled me to the ground with a bear hug. At first I thought of it as nothing more than a hug but as he loosened a bit it felt more powerful. It has to be nothing; I though as I let go from the embrace.<br>"How long are you in town for?" Jake asked curiously.  
>"Well, until we decide to move again, so I guess a while. We want to stay at least until I graduate." I was really hoping this would be the minimal deal. Since kindergarten I have moved 13 times. Sometimes just to a new house other times to a new city. I spent most of my life in forks. I was born here and I left towards the end of kindergarten, when my mom was transferred. Since the divorce I think my dad and I might be able to now stay in one place for a while might.<br>I looked at the time. 3:30. In an hour and a half I would have to stop at Alice's and get home in time for dinner.  
>" Hey Jake I have to get going, but it was really, really nice to see you we should plan something for the weekend or when I'm done packing!" I was really hoping he would take me up on my offer.<br>" Ya, it was great to see you to and we totally need to plan a lunch just the two of us to you know catch up." And with that I was gone and on my way to see Alice.  
>When I arrived at Alice's there were at least two more cars then I remembered. Hmm well one must be Alice's but to whom would the second belong to?<br>I walked up to the door and rung the bell of the familiar house I spent many days at. Alice and I have been friends since we were at least 1. Unlike other friends Alice, Jake and I still had a strong friendship that I didn't want to lose I thought of them both as a brother or sister, something I never had being an only child. When the door opened I was attacked by two arms before I could let a word out of my mouth.  
>" BELLA HOW DARE YOU COME BACK WITH OUT TELLING ME!"<br>I felt the tears coming. "Alice I missed you sooo much," at that we both laughed and cried with happiness. After our little session we made our way inside to be met by an H.O.T.T (Handsome over the top). When he walked into the bathroom I grabbed Alice's arm with a deadly grasp.  
>" Do you mind telling me who that is?"<br>" First owwww! And that is my cousin Edward. You know your 1st kiss when you came to visit for the summer in grade 8." Alice grabbed my hand off her arm and rubbed her red arm. That was Edward? And well he wasn't actually my first kiss. He was at Greene's for the week and on the last day we played T or D with all of her other cousins. Of course, Alice knew I liked him and dared him to kiss me. We went into the other room and I chickened out .We pretended we kissed when we came out. I have been meaning to talk to him for years, but I haven't seen him since that night. Back then he was a scrawny short zit faced teen that I was taller than even though I was older. Back then I thought he was cute but now. WOW... Just then the door opened. "Umm, hi Edward. I don't know if you remember me but we hung out a couple summer's ago here and umm…"  
>"Listen, Bella I came here for you." Were the first words out of his mouth. I was both touched that he came to see me and that he bothered to remember my name and confused that he wanted to see me. We haven't talked in at least 5 years. Why me?<br>"Wait why and how did you know we were coming back?" I had more questions but they just wouldn't come out because I was stopped by his cold icy lips.  
>"There. That should have been the both of our first kisses. Bella I called you and happen to get a hold of your mother, who told me you were here in forks. I just had to see you and tell you how I have felt about you; after all of these years I still can't stop thinking about what we could have been. When we were 14 the night of our imaginary kiss I knew something was different about you. I know they say at that age relationships they don't last, but I felt as if we could have made it work and lasted for all of the years" he paused a minute," Bella Swan, I, I love you..." At that moment I was speechless.<p>

**New chapter hopefully tomorrow or Thursday. Reveiw! ;) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Review! **

BPOV

"Wait you love me? But we barely talk and we never see each other. How, how do you love me?" I was still in shock from the kiss, and the words just wouldn't come out.

"Ever since I met you that summer, I have never looked at a girl and not seen them as you. Bella, you changed me. You complete me. You were the love my life back then, and you are still my love now." Edward was still talking when I zoned out. I still couldn't believe my ears. How could someone you saw years ago still have such strong feelings for you?

"Bella? Bella are you listening?" Edward gently tapped me on the shoulder and I snapped out of my faze.

"Ya umm sorry recap me?" I totally forgot I was supposed to be listening.

"I was wondering if you want to grab a coffee tomorrow, you know and catch up?" Edward seemed really nervous around me.

"Ya that should be fine just um call me tomorrow." I handed him my number. Just as he was about to start talking again Alice came in.

"Um sorry to interrupt but I made some coffee if anyone wants any? I thought we could watch a movie or something if you guys or whatever." Alice for some reason seemed really tense all of a sudden.

"I would love to Alice, but I have to get home to my dad, but we should set something up this week!" After my goodbyes I went outside to my car. Once I got in, I basically froze in the driver's seat. I didn't know how to put this whole night into words, everything has happed so fast.

I drove home to arrive to Charles sitting on the couch watching the game. It seemed like nothing changed at the house. As I went up to my room I still couldn't stop thinking about the night. About how odd Jacob was acting and with Edward's love for me. Just then my cell phone started ringing. I picked it up to find Jacob's voice on the other end.

"_Bella, I need to tell you something really important, I need you to stay away from that Cullen, Edward. I know what happened tonight and I need you to STAY AWAY!" _Just then there was some growling and then the phone went dead. Could this day get any freakier? But this was only the beginning of my problems.

When I got to school the next day, I was the shiny new toy. Eyes were staring at me every way. I felt like I was walking in slow motion with everyone's heads slowly turning towards me. Just then as I turned the corner I saw Edward coming towards me. I didn't know if I should listen to Jacob or just talk to him. He seemed nice enough and Jake shouldn't try to take over my life.

"Hey Edward! Are we still on for coffee?" he stared at me rolled his eyes and walked away.

"Don't walk away from me get your ass back here!" I grabbed his shoulder and pulled him back to me.

"You never you were friends with that mutt, Jake and I thought you were special."

"Jake is not a dog and why does that change anything? " "With that he pushed me aside and walked away.

"I SHOULD HAVE LISTENED TO HIM AND STAYED AWAY FROM YOU!" After I yelled down the hall and caught the whole school's attention I ran to the bathroom and locked myself in a stall. I started bailing my eyes out. Why was love so hard? Why can't some things be easy? Just then someone whispered my name I to the bathroom. I slowly opened the door to a blonde girl with pale skin and hazel eyes.

"How, how do you know me? And who are you?" I was starting to freak out. How did this total stranger know me and who was she.

" I'm…"


End file.
